Sonic Heroes 2
by super secret shadow
Summary: This is my version of the last story of Sonic Heroes 2. I need to add a prequel.


**Hello & welcome to my story. I did have another story with the same name but because I had to much trouble with the chapter system, so I deleted it. Enjoy my own version of Sonic Heroes 2. this story takes place on Dr. Eggman's fleet.**

Sonic stands next to a figure lying down on the ground. Sonic holds out his hand to the figure. "come on Doom, lets put all this behind us" Sonic offered. Doom screamed in response "I'll never forgive you for killing my father." "I didn't kill your dad. It was-" "STOP LYING TO ME YOU STUPID HEDGEHOG!" screamed Doom as he slashed one of his curved swords (he holds them so that the tip of the swords away from him) at Sonic which caused a huge wound across his stomach. Sonic lurched down in pain just as Tails & Knuckles arrived. "SONIC" they both screamed as they ran to him. Then Blaze, Silver & a female hedghog arrive. The hedghog said sadly "were to late. He's been injured already." suddenly Doom noticed the Sol Emeralds in Blaze's pockets. He lifted his left sword up into the air and Blaze was lifted into the air. The Sol Emeralds slipped out of her pockets 1 by 1. As soon as the last emerald slipped out Blazed fell down & Silver slid right to her to stop her from getting hurt. Doom lifted his other sword into the air and the Chaos Emeralds rised up from Tails, Knuckles & the now motionless Sonic. "! Finally i've got all the emeralds" laughed Doom as they floated all around him. Suddenly he started glowing. On another ship Shadow, Rouge, E123 Omega captured . "Doctor by the G.U.N. federation, you are under arrest." said Shadow holding down on the floor with 1 hand " ROBOTNIK MUST BE ELIMINATED" E123 Omega blared, pointing his arm-gun at "Omega we have to hand him to G.U.N. first then you can execute him" Rouge explained to Omega. Then Vector, Espio & Charmy busted in through the wall in an angry mood. "EGGMAAAAN! WHERE IS YOU'RE LACKEY, DOOM THE WOLF!" screamed Vector in an angry voice. "I'm not telling you three" replied Eggman. Vector calmly replied by saying "Charmy, let him have it!" Charmy excitedly replied "gotcha, this will be fun!" Charmy then started flying towards when shadow stopped him. Rouge replied by saying "there's 1 way you three are going to even touch him" Vector angrily passed some money to Rouge then Shadow released Charmy who was about to hit when he screamed "HE'S ON THAT SHIP" pointing at a ship with a beam shooting up from it. Back on the same ship Amy, Big, Cream & Cheese were at a cell with Cream's mum, Vanilla & Big's best friend Froggy (who is a frog). Amy smashes them open with her Piko Piko Hammer then Big & Cheese reunite with Vanilla & Froggy while Amy, upset by the fact there was no real love potion, walks away then screams when she sees Sonic lying unconciosly on the ground. Hearing Amy's scream, Cream & Big run to Amy and also see Sonic lying on the ground. "Tails what happened to Sonic" asks Cream. Tails, trying to cover his wound, pointed at Doom who is in an emerald ball with energy waves lashing out everywhere. "I will make sure my protector & trainer WILL rule the world!" speaked Doom. Then Amy charged at him & swung her Piko Piko Hammer at him but was blasted back when her hammer tapped the shield. Then Tails theorised that if enough force hits the shield it might shatter. Team Rose (Amy, Cream/Cheese & Big) decided to go first. BOOM POW BLAM ZAP. As soon as a crack formed energy waves whipped out of them throwing Amy, Cream, Big & even Cheese back. Then Doom slashed at Sonic with his energy waves but Tails got in the way & his leg was cut (not reaching the bone but still) because of it. The female hedgehog stepped foward, not wanting anyone else getting hurt. Silver shouted "no Maria you'll get hurt!" then an energy wave striked towards Maria with 100% accuracy, but it didn't strike Maria. "SHADOW" both Maria & Rouge when Shadow struck, but Omega interrupted them by saying "SHADOW HAS NOW ENTERED RAPID REGENERATION MODE. IT WILL TAKE EXACTLY 20 MINUTES TO COMPLETE." Maria got angry & asked Silver & Blaze to help her defeat Doom. After 19 minutes the three are unconcous & badly beaten. Team future failed. Team Chaotix came, holding captive, see the situation & decide to help the best they can. after 2 seconds they are are all thrown against the wall then Doom releases . Sudden a beam of energy hit Doom's shield. "What was that!" screamed Doom. "it's called a CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow called out when another Chaos Spear hit Doom's shield. "Okay Team Dark! Lets do this!" Shadow called out to Rouge & Omega. after 1 hour Rouge & Omega are down and Shadow is barely standing then Doom flicked him into Knuckles, injuring them both. Tails sees the Chaos Emeralds come out of Doom's shield. Tails crawls towards them hoping not to be noticed by Doom or . turns his head down & sees Tails & tells Doom. Doom shot a beam at Tails but Metal Sonic jumps in the way & gets destroyed to protect Tails, who jumps for the Chaos Emeralds. Doom was about to shoot again when Tails becomes super & shoots 2 beams at Sonic & Knuckles, making them super. Sonic gets up and shouts "Okay you creap. Time to face Team Super Sonic!". After a long battle Super Sonic, Super Tails & Super Knuckles defeat Doom & change back. Sonic tells how Dr. Eggman, who just escaped, shot 3 missiles at Sonic when Doom's father, Death destroyed 2 with his curved swords and threw himself in front of the 3rd. Doom, realising the truth heals everyone & jumps after , throws his swords at when he realises he won't make it. Later, at Green Hill Zone, everyone mourns the death of Doom the wolf. In a junkyard somewhere near station square, in a pile of rubbish a hand pokes out.

**Well thats my story. please write some good reviews. All characters I used (exept for Maria the hedgehog) belong to SEGA.**


End file.
